Just One Dance
by InazumaVJ
Summary: Haruka and Satoshi were invited to a ball and insisted that Matsuno and Takeshi join them. What they don't know is that this night may be the night that could change their lives, for the better or for the worse. Advanceshipping Oneshot


**Hey guys, This is my first one shot, and this is just my way of saying that I'm not yet done with the other fan faction that I wrote... So yeah, enough of that, get on reading guys**

**I would also appreciate it if you review on my one shot, It would help me out more than you think :)**

* * *

_**Just One Dance**_

Here in the Ever Grande Ball, we have Satoshi, Haruka, Masato and Takeshi. Instead of travelling, they settled down for a few days here and joined the Ever Grande Ball. Haruka and Satoshi was invited and insisted that Masato and Takeshi join them. What they don't know is that this night may be the night that could change their lives, for the better or for the worse

"Aw man! Look at all those food!" Satoshi drooled at the sight of the many foods lined up on the table

"Calm down Satoshi" Takeshi said "Let's not get over ourselves and embarrass ourselves"

"Yeah, I mean come on" Masato said "The food is not the only one that will make us enjoy ourselves here"

"Hey!" Satoshi exclaimed "I know that and food is not the only thing I have on my mind tonight"

"Oh?" Takeshi said with a sly smile "So what is the other thing then?"

"Oh… um..." Satoshi tried to come up an answer but couldn't think of one "Pi, help me out here" Satoshi asked his companion but saw that his 'loyal' companion ran over to the table with the food. Satoshi sighed "So much for being 'loyal'"

"I thought so" Takeshi smiled

"Alright fine, I'm thinking about those delicious foods" Satoshi admitted with a groan

"Aw come on Satoshi" Haruka smiled "It's okay to think about the food, I'll admit that I was thinking about it too but I'm looking forward to the dancing part"

"Yeah right" Masato started "You're not looking forward to the dancing part but you're looking forward to dance with Shuu"

"I hate to break it to you Masato, but I'm NOT looking forward to dance with that arrogant jerk" Haruka glared at her little brother

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" The man's voice said "So Haruka is joining us today?" The man added with a smirk

"Oh shut up Shuu" Haruka said "I know you're my enemy/rival today and probably forever but I'm not letting you ruin this night"

"Oh?" Shuu said "And why is that?"

Haruka was about to respond but the voice in the speaker interrupted her mind "Attention, the Ever Grande Ball is about to start, please take your respective seats"

"Oh well" Shuu shrugged "I'll see you guys later then" Shuu said while flicking his hair

"I guess we should take our seats now" Takeshi said "Masato and I have the same table, how about you guys?"

"I'm supposed to be at table 23" Satoshi said

"Well I'm at table 7" Haruka said

"I guess we'll see you both after the party then" Masato said

The four of them separated to go to their respective seats. What Takeshi and Masato don't know is that there something else on Haruka's and Satoshi's mind, aside from the food itself

"_I wonder if he will dance with me" _Haruka thought with a sigh _"Maybe it will happen, I hope"_

"_What am I doing?" _Satoshi thought _"What the heck am I supposed to do after eating this food? And besides that, DANCE? I don't even know how to dance!" _Satoshi ended his thought with a groan and then stood up to get some food _"First things first, I'm gonna eat like there is no tomorrow!"_

A few minutes later, the people at Satoshi's table either sweat-dropped or giggled or chuckled at how much of a glutton Satoshi is but as usual, Satoshi didn't even pay attention to them because to him, the way he eats is normal

After eating, the music played some slow songs and everyone at Satoshi's table went away to go dance with their dates but Satoshi stayed behind, not wanting to dance but fate has planned something for Satoshi. A girl asked to dance with him, and many people were watching both of them. Satoshi don't want to dance but turning down the girl's offer might destroy her night, with a sigh, he agreed to dance with the random girl

Haruka, of course, saw that Satoshi danced with another girl, she smiled and felt a little pain in her heart "Satoshi is really a nice guy, he didn't want to dance but didn't want to ruin that girl's night" She frowned a little after "I wish that was me". Suddenly, Shuu approached Haruka

"Hey Haruka, I was wondering if you want to dance with me tonight" Shuu said

"Sorry Shuu, but I'm definitely not gonna dance with you" Haruka said with annoyance in her voice

"WHAT!?" Shuu said "Why not?"

"Because you're going to ruin my night" Haruka plainly said

"Oh well, It's your loss" Shuu said and took off, asking another girl to dance with

Haruka sighed "Everybody has their own partners to dance with yet I don't have one" She frowned afterwards

Despite Satoshi's distance away from Haruka, he noticed that she was gloomy and he could tell that she's not having a good time _"Haruka" _Satoshi thought _"I'm not gonna leave you without seeing that smile of yours"_

After dozens of songs which Satoshi had to dance out of generosity and kindness, Haruka is still sad and Satoshi swore to make her happy because he doesn't like it that she is sad, little did he know that she was sad because he wasn't beside her

"Attention!" The speaker said "This song will be the last song for the night, you better go ask that special someone of yours to dance with you"

"_Oh" _Haruka thought gloomily _"Looks like I can't dance with him tonight"_

"_Looks like it's time to ask her" _Satoshi took a deep breath _"Alright, let's do this"_

The DJ played the song called "Together we'll make a promise"

**In a never ending journey  
The roads are split apart  
A chapter wrote us in a story  
****I finished you or start  
And even though it feels like the end, my friend  
You know it's only the beginning  
It's the beginning...**

Satoshi stood up and went to Haruka. Haruka was still gloomy to notice Satoshi coming to her, until Satoshi placed his hand on her shoulder

Haruka looked up and saw Satoshi, he smiled at her and that smile melted her problems in an instant

"Haruka" Satoshi started, then he took out his hand, in front of her "Would you like to have this last dance with me?"

Haruka couldn't believe it, she was happy because Satoshi asked her to dance with him, "Yes" was Haruka's only response. Then both of them went their way to the center

**Together we'll make a promise  
To never forget it all  
We've only scratched the surface  
Of worlds we'll come to know  
Together moving forward  
Even though we're far apart  
So safe and sound inside our hearts  
We keep our word until we are together once again**

They both danced, so close to each other, they both enjoyed the fuzzy feeling within themselves, neither want to stop

**So goodbye to you  
And everything we went through  
We made it to the ending and  
The other side of the moon  
Goodbye to you  
We'll hold on to the memories  
Of the good times**

"Satoshi" Haruka started

"Yes Haruka?" Satoshi asked

"Do you know why I was sad all night?"

"No why?"

"Well it's because" Haruka took a breath "because I was jealous"

"Jealous? Why?"

"I was jealous because a lot of girls were dancing with you" Haruka blushed

"You know why I danced with you Haruka?"

"Not really why?"

"It's because I want to see your beautiful smile before this night ends" Satoshi smiled while Haruka blushed crimson red

Haruka giggled "Gee Satoshi, I never thought you would be one to say that"

"And there's another reason why" it was Satoshi's turn to blush a little

**Together we'll make a promise  
To never forget it all  
We've only scratched the surface  
Of worlds we'll come to know  
Together moving forward  
Even though we're far apart  
So safe and sound inside our hearts  
It's all inside our hearts**

"And what is that?"

"This" Satoshi suddenly leaned closer to Haruka and kissed her on the lips passionately. Haruka was in total disbelief, her eyes tells it so, she couldn't believe it, Satoshi, the one that she had her eye on, kissed her on the last dance. Then Haruka gave in and returned the kiss. After what seemed an eternity to them, they stopped due to lack of oxygen. The smile both visible on their faces

"I love you Haruka"

"I love you too Satoshi"

**Together we make a promise...**

* * *

Then everything was done. The Ever Grande Ball was finished, the last dance was finished, their time was up but one thing is for sure, their love is just beginning

"It's about time those two got together" Takeshi said, looking at the two dancing happily

"I know that Haruka likes Satoshi, but I never thought it would be the other way around too" Masato said

"You know Masato" Takeshi started "Love is definitely complicated, it comes to you when you least expect it but you need to reach for it too"

"Gee, you don't say?" Masato smirked "Then why couldn't you get a girlfriend after all this years of travelling?"

"The shame" Takeshi sulked in the corner of the room

* * *

"You know what Haruka?" Satoshi started

"What?" Haruka asked

"I never thought that Just One Dance could bring us together"

Haruka giggled "Love works in different ways I suppose"

"Anyways, I'm just happy to be with you"

Haruka giggled and then they shared another kiss, one that would lead to many in the future

_**The End**_

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the one shot, sorry for not posting much of the main story but I still have trouble with the time I have due to school... but like I said, I'll try my best to find the time I need to write the story you guys wanted to read... In the meantime, why don' t you check out those other fan fictions while I'm away... I promise it won't be a waste of time :D**


End file.
